


Matchmaking Queen

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clary's Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Like, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute, No Angst, alec is a teacher, what's wrong with me ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: It was a mystery how Clary always wanted to play matchmaker, but never ever even once thought that the tall, dark and handsome Angel was perfect for him.





	Matchmaking Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic I posted here and Alec is a teacher, again. I think I enjoy teacher Alec maybe a bit too much.
> 
> I apoligize for any possible grammar mistakes.

‘Happy birthday, biscuit,’ Magnus greeted his favorite redhead. He leaned in and gave her two kisses, one on the left cheek and one on the right. ‘Thank you,’ she beamed. ‘Come in,’ she added shortly after. 

He stepped in the humble apartment, immediately greeted by Simon. ‘Let me take your coat.’ Per usual, the man was way too excited. ‘Hello to you too Samson.’ He shrugged off his coat and handed it to Simon. 

He knew that his name was Simon, not Samson or Sheldon or Salmon, but teasing him never got old. And he believed that Simon didn’t mind too much either. 

He watched amused how Simon actually hung up Magnus’s coat and led him towards the living room, where Clary had already disappeared to.

This was her 25th birthday, a birthday that was quite excited for the young ones. Himself was already nearing the 30, but that was something he was not fondly to be reminded off.

Usually she would just invite some close friends over and go to a club to party all night long, but this time she didn’t. She wanted to have a grown up party, because as she quoted “I’m turning 25 and I have to be responsible now.” And that included a responsible party, more a gathering, with friends and family.

He was positively sure that they would be hammered next year, again.

The living room was now not only a couch and two comfortable chairs, but now accompanied by at least 10 other chairs, all mismatched. 

It was sweet at how she tried.

He sat down and Simon came rushing over to give him his cola, something he drank if it, unfortunately, wasn’t an alcoholic beverage.

Clary was talking to some other people he had never met before, when Simon sat down next to him on the sofa.

‘Those two are Raj and Underhill,’ Simon said, obvious to Magnus’s confusion. ‘Clary’s co-workers.’ she worked as an art-teacher. ‘Raj teaches French and Underhill teaches math. Underhill is his last name, though, I don’t know his first name.’

‘And why are you telling me this?’ Magnus asked curiously while taking a sip of his drink. ‘Because she is going to play matchmaker and I thought it would be nice to at least inform you.’ 

Aaaah, the matchmaking game.

Contrary on Clary’s believes, that game did get old. It was fun in the beginning. She would search hot girls and boys for him who could possibly be his “soulmate”, that is at least how Clary called it. 

But after a while, it got tiring. Especially that day. It was Clary’s birthday, a day to focus entirely on her, not on his pathetic love-life.

‘That is indeed appreciated, but I don’t know how Clary ever would think I would date a French or Math teacher.’ 

‘You’re right. The..’ he made some clumsy movements with his hands. ‘History and English lit teacher type would fit better with you.’ 

Magnus pondered on that for a moment. There was a truth in Simon’s statement. A cute, tall history teacher could fulfill all his dirtiest thoughts. And the history and English lit department did not only exist out of only grumpy old men and women. 

But he wouldn’t dare thinking of dating anyone who was Clary’s coworker.

‘Funny that I mentioned that-’ But whatever Simon wanted to say was cut off by the matchmaking queen herself. 

‘Magnus, hey, join us!’ Simon actually giggled next to him and pushed Magnus their way. Children.

Clary hastily stood up from her spot in the middle of the, not going to lie, cute men and pushed Magnus down. She sat down on the other side of Underhill. 

‘I’m Magnus,’ he spoke when he realized that both men weren’t going to. He already saw in the corner of his eye that Clary knew too that this was going to be a disaster. 

‘Yeah, we know, you’re Clary’s best friend right?’ Underhill asked, trying to start a conversation. Magnus chuckled. ‘Unfortunately, yes,’ but not even one of the two found that at least smile worthily. Clary snorted.

‘But yeah, I’m her friend. You’re her co-workers, right?’ French and Math… Underhill opened his mouth to say something, but Raj beat him to it. ‘Yeah, I teach French and he teaches Math.’

‘Hmmm.’ He was bored already. ‘And how is teaching? I work in the fashion industry, a whole other cup of t-‘

‘Teaching is really great, though the students could be a pain in the ass.’ Did that bastard just interrupt Magnus? From the corner of his eye he saw that not only himself noticed, but Underhill too. Clary rolled her eyes dramatically, just how Magnus taught her that.

‘But I usually just give them an F if they irritate me too much..’ he what? He faintly heard the doorbell ring and Clary rushing away while he tried to actual listen to Raj. 

‘I mean, I usually don’t even read them anymore. If they’re nice to me they will deserve an A and if they aren’t then it will just be another F.’ New people arrived and he automatically looked up at them. ‘Those dumbasses are practically on their….’ But he muted Raj when the last one of the newcomers stepped in.

Wow.

The first one to come into the room was a blonde guy. He wasn’t really ugly, handsome he might say, but he had this jock vibe around him that unsettled him. And not only that, but the fact that he had his arm around Clary’s waist did nothing good to the feelings towards this unfamiliar man.

Behind him, there was a woman. She was absolutely stunning. Long, gorgeous black hair and a body with curves that will leave your knees weak. She was talking excitedly towards Clary, who was still in the jock’s embrace. 

But it was the man behind them that made him lose his train of thoughts. He didn’t know where to begin. It was a perfectly shaped man existing out of pure beauty; tall as a tree, black hair and a faint scruff, and a body that was probably rock hard. Tall, dark and handsome. Just how he liked them. He had the most wonderful jawline accompanied with hazel eyes. He usual was all in for icy blue ones, but that changed almost immediately. He had this grumpy vibe around him that was actually a really big turn on. 

He was wow worthy. More than wow worthy, even. 

‘Magnus?’ Raj came back, ‘Yeah?’ He breathed out, not letting his eyes wander off the piece of candy. ‘Are you listening?’ It took an embarrassingly amount of time for him to understand what he was saying. ‘No,’ he replied honestly.

How could he with _that_ in the room?

‘Magnus, come here.’ Clary snapped him out of his thoughts, still in blondies arms. Magnus nodded and just when tall, dark and handsome looked at him, he looked at Clary. He stood up and walked as gracefully as he could towards the tiny art teacher.

‘Jace, meet Magnus, my best friend and practically a brother to me. Magnus.. this is Jace.. my boyfriend.’ 

Her boyfriend.

Oh..

And how did that happen?

He stared at her for a moment. ‘Jace, what a lovely name. It is nice to meet you.’ He was kind of lying. He did not shake the hand that Jace held out nervously. ‘Uh yeah, nice to meet you too.’ Clary glared at him, but just took Jace over to the rest of the people. 

‘And who might be this lovely lady?’ He asked with a huge smile towards the Greek goddess. She smiled confidently, but not arrogantly. ‘Isabelle Lightwood, but call me Izzy.’ She held out her hand and Magnus took it gently. He leaned down and placed a charming kiss on the back of it. ‘Magnus Bane, nice to meet you, dear.’ 

Anyone would call this flirting, but there was this understanding in both eyes that they weren’t the one they were interested in at the party.

‘I’m Jace’s sister, and this grumpy lad behind me is-.. gone?’ She asked. Magnus stood up straight, and yes, the tree was gone indeed. ‘Oh, he is with Underhill.’ He looked over his shoulder to see him talking to Underhill already. 

‘They’re colleagues, not boyfriends, so don’t worry,’ Izzy smiled. ‘W-What? I-‘ ‘oh I saw you looking, don’t think you’re subtle. He’s very available.’ Magnus refused to believe he was blushing. 

He liked this woman.

‘We are going to be great friends, Isabelle, but unfortunately I have a man to seduce.’ She chuckled while Simon came walking over, asking her if she wanted to drink something. Magnus didn’t gave any more attention than that, but he was positive that Simon sounded nervous.

But back to man seducing. 

The man was now seated next to Underhill, already deep in conversation. He noticed that Raj was nowhere to be found. Not that he minded. He was a complete asshole. 

He decided that this wasn’t the right moment to get to know the gorgeous man. He wasn’t going to interrupt their conversation.

Luckily, more people came in and he found himself soon a conversation mate.

It was after an hour talking to the lovely Maia, that he was in desperate need for an refill. This time with alcohol please. He noticed that the man was now in a casual conversation with Clary, who shared a quick look with Izzy before she smiled innocently at Magnus. He narrowed his eyes but he just grabbed his glass and walked over to the kitchen, where a lot of beverages were laid out.

It was adorable.

But no alcohol. 

He noticed that his glass was a red color, so no one would notice if he would pour in some red or white wine. He smirked to himself. 

He had bought dear biscuit some delicious red wine a few weeks ago, and knew for sure it wasn’t finished yet. So, he stood on his toes and opened one of the highest cabins for the red wine.

Clary was even shorter than him, how could she even reach this? He couldn’t almost reach it.

Then, suddenly, he felt the presence of a tall person behind him, the warmth radiating off of them. ‘I don’t think you should be doing that,’ a deep voice whispered in his ear. Shivers ran down Magnus’s spine, his gaze still fixed on the wine. But now a big, firm hand with long fingers closed the cabin with ease.

He furrowed his brows. ‘I need alcohol.’ The man, definitely a man, behind him hummed. ‘Yeah? Why?’ Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but the man was first. ‘You’re no fun without it? You are bored? Maybe even addicted?’ No.. it was just delicious. ‘If you have the right company, you won’t be needing any alcohol.’ They were still in the same spot, but neither seemed to mind.

‘And what is the right company, then?’ The man chuckled, deep and low. Magnus felt in the core of his bones. ‘Me, if I might be so free.’ Magnus wondered who this man was. He knew almost most people already, and he heard at least everyone once… everyone but that tree. 

He turned around immediately, standing eye in eye with beautiful hazel eyes. Their faces were close, Magnus pressed against the desk of the kitchen counter, and the tree standing in his space.

‘It’s you,’ Magnus couldn’t help but whisper. ‘I am?’ The man whispered hesitantly, all confident gone from just seconds ago. An adorable blush appeared on his cheeks. ‘I’m Magnus,’ he whispered, not sure why they were whispering. Maybe to not break the fragile tension between them. ‘Alexa- Alec. Yeah Alec.’ Both were completely captured by the others eyes.

‘Your eyes are really beautiful, did you know that?’ Magnus whispered and brushed unconsciously a strand of hair that fell in front of Alec’s forehead away. Magnus would be embarrassed if the smile that took over Alec’s face wasn’t worth it. ‘Ditto.’ 

He was really tempted to just kiss the wonderful man right there right then. It happened before, Magnus just purely wanted to kiss someone based on their appearance, but that was usual in a club, after a few drinks and it was usual a feeling that would disappear the minute said person would open his mouth. But with Alec it didn’t. They’ve spoke only a few words, and his attraction had only increased. 

And based on how Alec was glancing at his lips, he felt the same way. They both leaned a bit closer. 

‘I have to ask,’ Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, ‘what do you do for a living?’ Alec laughed. That did incredible things to Magnus’s belly. He had to ask that question. Izzy mentioned him and Underhill being coworkers, and he couldn’t work with Alec being another French or Math teacher, even though that was really stereotyping from him.

‘History teacher.’ Magnus’s breath hitched. ‘But I’m also qualified to teach English li-‘ he shut him up by kissing him.

It weird, unfamiliar feeling settled in his stomach, but not unpleasant, while Alec kissed him back. One of Magnus’s hands rooted itself on the back of Alec’s neck while the other caressed his cheeks. The taller man’s hands held gently onto Magnus’s waist while their lips moved against each other.

It was wonderful and strange how basically a stranger could kiss him and leave him like this. 

The kiss wasn’t really hot and heavy more soft and sweet, but no lack of passion. Alec was a great kisser, a really really _really_ great kisser. 

It was the pure need for oxygen that pulled them apart. 

The look in both eyes didn’t go unnoticed, they wanted more, and soon. So Magnus guided Alec back towards his lips with his hands, while Alec flushed Magnus’s hips closer to Alec’s 

This was one was different. More passionate, sloppier and filthier. Tongues joined the game and it left Magnus weak to the core. The hand that laid on his cheek disappeared into his hair, gripping it tightly. 

It felt as if Alec’s hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. On the small of his back, on his stomach, on his hips, his neck, his cheeks, his hair and most importantly, his ass. His hands roaming over his whole body. 

Then suddenly he didn’t feel Alec’s lips on his anymore. They were gone, even though it was just for a second, before he felt them on his neck. He couldn’t help but throw his head back, giving Alec more excess in the process. 

‘Oh fuck,’ he moaned silently, aware that there are people on the other side of the walls. He felt Alec smile against his skin. 

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood!’

‘Magnus Bane!’

Magnus froze against the counter, and Alec had the exact same reaction. His face still buried in Magnus’s neck and Magnus’s head still thrown back, his hands still attached in the others hair. 

Magnus slowly tilted his head straighter, while Alec slowly backed away. 

‘Yeah?’ Both asked quite breathlessly.

Clary and Izzy both looked at them with an amused look in their eyes. ‘You beast!’ Izzy laughed, while Alec blushed furiously. Magnus smirked at the state Alec was already in. 

His hair was an utter mess and his lips were a bit swollen and red. He was sinfully beautiful. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Magnus blurted out. Clary and Izzy awed as Alec blushed turned brighter. ‘Says you,’ he murmured, but Magnus heard. 

‘You’re both disgusting,’ Jace said. Oh, Magnus hadn’t notice him standing there. ‘Shut up,’ Alec said, but there was no heat behind the words. 

‘As much as I love this,’ Magnus made a gesture with his hand that he meant this little encounter, ‘I do believe it is time that dear Alexander and I are leaving the kitchen.’ 

‘Alexander?’ Izzy teased. 

‘Shut up,’ Alec repeated. He took Magnus’s hand, causing electric shocks to go through his arm, and dragged him back towards the living room, where everyone looked at them as if they knew what had happened back there. Which they probably did.

And even if they didn’t, they could take one look at both of them to even guess what had happened. 

They sat down, and talked all evening.

Forced to leave the apartment a few hours later, they parted, but not without sharing their numbers.

It was four months later when they found themselves in the same position they were on that day in the kitchen. But not in Clary’s kitchen, that she now shared with Jace. No, in their own kitchen.

Luckily, nobody disturbed them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is a appreciated.


End file.
